Operation: Deadpoint 2
Introduction Operation Deadpoint 2 is War Commander's 18th Special Event. As with previous events, Commanders are challenged to complete increasingly difficult stages of battle against a Rogue Faction. For each successful stage completed the Player is awarded Event Experience Points which may be used to purchase Special Event Units that are otherwise not obtainable. Link to Official Kixeye Forum Post on Event : Event Information New Event Prizes The new Units being introduced to the Event Shop in Operation Deadpoint are as follows: Unavailable this Event:'' Widowmaker, Laser Tank Schematic, Ionized Armor and Heavy Ionized Armor'. Basic Play Information *'Each Player will have a Special Rogue Faction Event Base adjacent to their own base. ' **This Rogue base may only be attacked by the player who is attached to it. *'To complete each Defense Wave the Player must Defend their Base from a Rogue Attack. ' **The Player's Base is considered successfully defended when all attacking Rogue Units have been eliminated while preventing the Player's 'Command Center' from being destroyed. **The Player must repeat any stage in which the 'Command Center is destroyed in order to move on to the next stage. **The Player may surrender a stage at any time during the Rogue Attack. After which the Player may then Repair and Adjust the Base Defenses and restart that stage from the beginning. **Each attack, they will start from different directions *'''Standard Attack Waves **To complete a Standard Attack Wave the Player must Destroy all Buildings and[[ Turrets| Turrets]] on the Rogue Event Base. **The Player may stop and start the attack as many time as they find necessary. This is no Time Limit. *'Fortress Waves ' **When Attacking Fortresses troops deploy & attack from only one angle. **Bonus Icons will disappear 5 minutes since the first spot of the base. After it is repaired, players can see the bonus icons again, and all bonus xp will be set to 0. Another 5 minutes for destruction. **On Fortress bases the Player will be able to earn Bonus XP by destroying targets with Bonus Icons above them before the Bonus Timer expires. The Wave XP and Bonus XP are added together adn payed out when the Base is fully destroyed. **When attacking a Fortress teh player will have 1 hour to destroy it before it repairs back to full health. Shown by a timer on the World Map. The Timer Starts with your first attack on that Fortress *'The Special Units may be purchased during the event. '''As the player acquires XP they may at any time during and up to 48 hours after the end of the event, chose to spend all or a portion of their XP on one or more of the newley introduced Event Units in the 'Event Shop. Also available in the 'Event Shop '''are all the past Event Units with the exception of the Units from the Event that immediately preceded the current one, 'Operation: Deadpoint. *'The Event ends in one of two ways for a Player.' **First, if the''' Official Event Clock''' expires. The event runs for a limited time of 5 days after which time the Special Rogue Base will be removed from the map. **Second, the Player reaches a Stage that he or she can not defeat thus forcing them to resign from the Event. *'The prize tab will maintain 48 hours after the event timer reaches 0:00.' **First, 48 hours after the''' Official Event Clock''' expires, the prize redemption tab also closes. You will lose all XP you gained. **Second, the Player did not gain xp or the player's remaining xp is 0 at the end of the event, the prize tab immediately closes Wave Information - '''''Wave Milestones: Due to the fact that not all Players will receive all Bonus eXP the following table shows a running eXP total that includes NO BONUSES and a running total that includes ALL BONUSES. Full List of Standard Attack Waves: * Full List of Fortress Waves: * ---- Additional Information * This is''' General Mutoto's' third solo 'Special Event' as antagonist. His previous solo Special Events being: 'Operation: Warlord' and 'Operation: Deadpoint'''. * Fact *Kixeye Official Links about Operation: Deadpoint 2 : **R.U.B.I. Event Page **Link Quotes Gallery Sin título.png|First Announcment Video Navigation Category:Event